brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:LegoVulturePoison/Lego Set/Theme Ideas
Lego The Lord of the Rings Ideas: These are my ideas for Lego LOTR. If you have any more ideas/additions/changes you would like me to make tell me. I live in Ireland so the prices are in euro. :) The Fellowship of the Ring: Galadriel's Mirror: €10-20, Minifigures: Galadriel, Frodo. 50+pcs - Farmer Maggot's Field: €10-20 Minifigures: Farmer Maggot, Samwise Gamgee, Frodo, Merry. 50+pcs - A Shortcut to Mushrooms: €10-15, Minifigures: Frodo, Pippin, Ringwraith. 100+pcs - The Boat to Bree: €20-30, Minifigures: Frodo, Merry, Ringwraith. 100+pcs - Gates of Moria: €25-40, Minifigures: Gandalf, Frodo, Pippin, Bill. 200+pcs - The War of the Last Alliance: €25-40, Minifigures: Isildur, Elendil, Sauron, 2 Elves, 2 Men, 4 Mordor Orcs. 200+pcs - Breaking of the Fellowship: €30-45, Minifigures: Boromir, Pippin, Frodo, Uruk-hai, Lurtz. 300+pcs - The Green Dragon: €30-45, Minifigures: Frodo (Shire), Pippin, Gaffer. 300+pcs - The Prancing Pony: €40-50, Minifigures: Butterbur, Aragorn, Frodo, Pippin, 2 Ringwraiths. 400+pcs - Lothlórien: €40-50, Minifigures: Galadriel, Celeborn, Frodo, Legolas, Haldir (Guard Captain). 400+pcs - Bag End: €50-75, Minifigures: Old Bilbo, Frodo, Gandalf, Samwise Gamgee. 500+pcs - Bridge of Khazad-dûm: €55-70, Minifigures: Gandalf the Grey, Frodo, Moria Orc, Brick-Build Balrog. 500+pcs - Rivendell: €80-120, Minifigures: 3 Elves, Elrond, Old Bilbo, Frodo, Arwen, Samwise Gamgee. 800+pcs - A Long-Expected Party: €100-150, Minifigures: Old Bilbo, Gandalf, Rose Cotton, Merry, Pippin. 1000+pcs The Two Towers: The Uruk-hai: €10-15, Minifigures: 2 Uruk-hai, Uglúk, Pippin. 50+pcs - The Riders of Rohan: €10-15, Minifigures: Aragorn, Éomer, 2 Rohan Soldier. 50+pcs - Warg Ambush: €10-20, Minifigures: Rohan Soldier, Aragorn, Gimli, 2 Orcs. 50+pcs - The Dead Marshes: €30-40, Minifigures: Frodo, Gollum, Dead Elf, Dead Orc. 200+pcs - Treebeard Encounter: €30-50, MInifigures: Merry, Pippin, Grishnákh, Brick-Build Treebeard. 300+pcs - Isengard Food Storage: €40-60, Minifigures: Pippin, Merry. 400+pcs - The Hall of Théoden: €65-90, Minifigures: Old Théoden, Gandalf the White, Aragorn, Rohan Guard, Gríma Wormtongue. 600+pcs The Return of the King: Finding the Ring: €10-15, Minifigures: Sméagol, Déagol. 50+pcs - Paths of the Dead: €10-20, Minifigures: Gimli, King of the Dead, 2 Soldiers of the Dead. 50+pcs - The Beacon: €30-40, Minifigures: 2 Gondor Guards, Pippin. 200+pcs - Wolf-Head Attack: €40-55, Minifigures: Gondor Soldier, 2 Orcs, Grond, Troll. 300+pcs - The Witch King: €50-65, Minifigures: Eowyn, King Théoden, Merry, The Witch King. 400+pcs - Mount Doom: €75-100, Minifigures: Frodo, Samwise Gamgee, Gollum. 600+pcs - Osgiliath: €80-150, Minifigures: Faramir, 4 Gondor Soldiers, 4 Orcs, Gothmog. 800+pcs - Cirith Ungol: €80-120, Minifigures: Frodo, Samwise Gamgee, Shagrat, Gorbag, Snaga. 800+pcs - Minas Morgul: €90-150, Minifigures: Witch King, 2 Ringwraiths, 4 Orcs, Gollum, Frodo, Samwise Gamgee. 900+pcs - Minas Tirith: €100-200, Minifigures: Denethor, Faramir, Gandalf the White, Gothmog, Legolas, 2 Brick-Build Oliphaunts, 3 Orcs, 2 Rohirrim Soldiers. 1000+pcs - Barad-dûr: €100-200, Minifigures: 6 Orcs, Sauron, 3 Ringwraiths, Gollum. 1000-2000+pcs Lego The Hobbit Ideas: I have some Lego The Hobbit Ideas to show you guys. If you guys have any more ideas/additions/changes tell me. :) An Unexpected Journey: Azog on Weathertop: €10-20, Minifigures: Azog, White Warg, Orc, Warg. 50+pcs - The Trolls: €20-40, Minifigures: Tom, Bert, William, Bilbo, Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf the Grey. 100+pcs - Rivendell Dinner: €25-40, Minifigures: Elrond, Nori, Saruman, Galadriel. 100+pcs - Radagast's Cabin: €40-50, Minifigures: Radagast, Hedgehog, 2 Giant Spiders. 300+pcs - Erebor: €100-200, Minifigures: Thrain, Thror, Thranduil, 2 Dwarf Guards. 1000+pcs - Battle of Moria: €40-50, Minifigures: Thorin Oakenshield, Balin, Azog, 2 Orcs. 300+pcs The Desolation of Smaug: There and Back Again: Lego The Hunger Games Ideas Here it is, Lego The Hunger Games! If you have any more ideas/additions/changes please tell me! :) Note: I know that Lego The Hunger Games does not exist. I just want to do this because Lego The Hunger Games would be awesome. The Hunger Games: Rue's Death: €10-20, Minifigures: Marvel, Katniss, Rue. 50+pcs - The Mentor: €10-20, Minifigures: Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta. 50+pcs - The Tracker Jackers: €20-30, Minifigures: Katniss, Glimmer, Peeta. 100+pcs - The Woods: €20-30, Minifigures: Katniss, Gale. 100+pcs - The Gamemakers: €20-30, Minifigures: Seneca Crane, Katniss. 100+pcs - The Cave: €20-30, Minifigures: Katniss, Peeta. 100+pcs - The Reaping: €25-35, Minifigures: Prim, Katniss, Peeta, Effie. 200+pcs - The Training Centre: €25-35, Minifigures: Katniss, Peeta, Rue, Cato, Thresh. 200+pcs - The Interview: €30-45, Minifigures: Caesar, Katniss. 300+pcs - The Chariots: €30-45, Minifigures: President Snow, Cinna, Katniss, Peeta. 300+pcs - Katniss' House: €40-60, Minifigures: Katniss, Prim, Katniss' Mom, Buttercup. 400+pcs - The Cornucopia: €50-80, Minifigures: Katniss, Cato, Clove, Thresh, Foxface, 2 Mutts. 500+pcs Catching Fire: Mockingjay Part 1: Mockingjay Part 2 Category:Blog posts